Our Ill Will
by BraveTheElements
Summary: The sequel to Adoration, it takes places shortly after the first story left off. It's not too late to jump in, Adoration is fairly short so don't be discouraged. Rated T, T&E plus some other people. R&R and i'll return the favor.


**A/N: You wanted it, I provided it. Our Ill Will is the sequel to Adoration. Presented in three parts like it's predecessor, Our Ill Will take place a few months after Adoration, when the two are back in school. One in Texas, the other in Indiana, what will happen to their ill-fated romance? Stick around, hopefully it will live up to all of your expectations. On a side note, I've started an account on FanFiction's sister site, Fictionpress. I'll be posting my original poems and stories there under the moniker of FeeltheBreeze. You might see the same wind motif in this story, it's my thing. Without further ado, this is Our Ill Will.

* * *

**

Our Ill Will

Part 1

"It's so cold out tonight," she said as the breeze swept through her hair, "It's unnaturally cold for this early in the year, isn't it?"

"I don't think so. Are you feeling alright?"

She smiled and closed her coat, "Of course I am! Anyway, I wouldn't miss this for the world. It's going to be way too much fun for me to not go."

"I'm just glad that you're enthusiastic again. I mean, you wouldn't go out with me for such a long time I was starting to worry a bit, but you seem to be all better now that the year's started."

"All better, yeah," she gave a weak smile.

Eleanor and Brittney had returned to campus for the fall semester, which had started that week. It was a cold evening in Texas, and Eleanor was right, it was unseasonably cold. We were walking to a party, the first one she had gone to in a while. The whole Theodore situation had blown up in her, and, by extension, mine. A fraternity was holding a beginning of the year party, and we simply had to go. I got us on the list, so she really didn't have an excuse to not go. She wasn't very convincing how she felt, but I still was trying to get her to come out with me, even if she wasn't completely up to it. I just wanted to fix my mistake. I wanted to make things better. A soft orange light was overtopping us; the breeze started to howl. Why was it so cold?

"Brittney," Eleanor said softly. Maybe it wasn't that soft, maybe it was just the wind. We were still about four blocks from the house. We could hear the music, even at this distance. The wind was carrying it.

I turned around and she stopped walking, "What's up Ellie?"

"I think I am sick," she looked away from me, "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Ellie, come now. You've already put in all of this work to get yourself hot and I'm not going to let you waste it," I started to walk forward again but she wasn't following me. I turned around again and walked back, "What's the real problem? Is it him?"

"Oh no, no, you know that… that I'm over all that!" she said. She was putting up such a strong front, but it was easy to see through. She was still hurting. The breeze died down, and the sounds of the party became louder. People talking, laughing, and loud music, the wind was covering it up.

Even though I knew she wasn't completely comfortable about the whole party situation, I still eased her forward, "I know. Let's keep going," the breeze was still light, and the clouds started to blot out the full moon. The night became dark again. The orange lights lit up my eyes, and I still couldn't see much of anything. It wasn't long until we were outside the house.

"Brittney!" someone called out. I turned around and it was my friend Mark and someone he was with, "Over here!" he was waving his hands.

"Hey Ellie, Mark is calling me over, you coming with?"

She was looking around at all the people on the lawn. She had a slightly worried expression in her eyes, "Someone is throwing up around the house and he has nobody to take care of him."

I walked back over to her, "What?" I turned back to Mark and signaled to him to wait a minute.

She motioned to the side of the house, "I'm going to make sure that guy is alright."

"What guy?" I asked.

"That one that's throwing up next to the AC unit," There was a broken AC unit by the side of the house, and next to the guy in question. It didn't really look like he was throwing up; it just looked like he was hunched over in pain. He might not be; regardless, he needed some help.

"Oh alright, you're such a bleeding heart. Do you want me to bring you out a drink?" I asked.

"I'll be in sooner or later. I'll just find out where he lives and take him back. He might actually live in house; that would be so convenient, " she started to walk away, "thanks for the offer though. Go have a good time!" She turned the corner and was out of sight. I was a little worried about her, but I let her go. Eleanor is smart enough to not get herself killed.

"Hey Mark!" I ran inside, "It's good to see you again!"

* * *

_She's usually more apprehensive about letting me go anywhere alone at parties. What's her angle? I can't tell. Maybe she's just excited to see her friends again. It's been a while, I guess. _Eleanor got closer to the man and heard he wasn't throwing up anymore. It didn't smell either. She looked at the ground suspiciously, but her view was obscured by the man's body. He touched him on the shoulder and said, "Hey… are you alright?"

He peeked over his shoulder slowly and his eyes widened. He turned around, straightened himself up, and brush the dirty off of us clothes, "Oh yeah, uh yeah. About that—" he said nervously, "I… well, I wasn't exactly… Yeah I'm fine, thanks though."

"You weren't throwing up, were you?" she asked.

He laughed, "No I wasn't, and I really don't know how to explain it," he held out his hand, "My name is Geoffery, but people call me Geoff," He was tall and a little chubby with long black hair. His face was slightly covered by his bangs, which flowed out at the end. When she reached out to grab his hand, she noticed a tattoo on the underside of his arm. He reminded her of Theodore, down to the way he talked. She grabbed his hand and they shook. He put his arm behind is head and turned back around to face the backyard, "Well, I must be going, nameless girl."

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him back, "My name is Eleanor," she turned him around, "and you at least owe me a story now that I told you my name."

"That hardly seems fair," he put his hand on her arm and lowered it back to her side, "I gave you my name for free."

"You see, you offered it in order to escape. I offered mine for free. You're in information debt right now," Eleanor said. The party was so loud it was deafening. They were playing something really obscure. Some unknown band h shown up to play a set earlier and they stayed around to DJ.

He smiled, "Well I can't really argue with that logic. You see, last year in my Philosophy class a girl took a… liking to me. I'm going to say that as a euphemism for obsession," Eleanor laughed, "You see, Eleanor—"

"I actually go by Ellie," she interjected.

"Ellie, such informality. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

She smiled, "You seem nice enough. I'm sorry, please proceed."

"Alright. She's kind of been stalking me for a while now. I guess I don't know that for sure, but it seems that every party I went to last semester she was there. In fact, she was there and near me the entire time. I went to play Beirut, she was there. Flip cup, she was there. Bathroom, she was there," Eleanor laughed again, "The entire time she was trying to pick me up, basically following me and ruining my nights."

Eleanor interrupted again, "Well, what's wrong with her."

"Nothing was really wrong with her in the beginning. Really, she just wasn't my type I guess."

"What is your type?" she asked slyly.

"Oh I couldn't really say. She just wasn't in it," Eleanor and Geoff both laughed, "Oh, I'll continue. So she was basically ruining my nights until I decided that action needed to be taken."

"And that's why you're 'throwing up'. To get her off your tail?"

"Exactly. I've found through many trials that she'll leave me alone if I just go throw up somewhere."

"I see. It's brilliant."

"It would be. It only works for about twenty minutes," he sighed, "It's been twenty-three minutes so far I think," he looked at his phone, "twenty four now."

"Your freedom comes to a close."

"My sanity is the more accurate term," they both laughed, "Ah shit, incoming," A woman came out of the porch and was looking around in the front yard. She was slender and blonde, maybe five foot eight. She was beautiful; every part of her was beautiful.

_She isn't his type? _Eleanor thought, _She's simply beautiful. He must have insane standards… or different tastes… I hope it's the latter._

"Geoff!" she yelled as she ran over, "Oh my God, Geoff! I thought you were dead. I wouldn't know what I would do without my best friend!" she latched onto him and he cringed.

"Hey Paige," he looked down and Eleanor with a distressed look on his face, "How about you go back inside; I'm feeling fine."

She let go of her vice-like grip and faced him, "Are you sure? I can get you water, or gum, or another drink, or anything!"

"Oh no I'm fine, I'm actually busy right now—"

She interrupted him as she caught sight of Eleanor whom she has ignored the entire time, "Who's this?"

"Oh this is—"

Eleanor interrupted him and extended her hand, "I'm Eleanor Miller."

They shook hands, Paige looked at Geoff and asked, "she isn't your, um, Girlfriend, is she?"

Geoff's eyes darted to Eleanor's, "Well uh n—," he said.

Eleanor interrupted him, "Yes! I'm Geoff's girlfriend," she leaned back into him, and he, without missing a single beat, put his arms around her, "We met last week when we worked at orientation."

Paige looked shocked, and then mortified, "Geoff, I didn't know you worked orientation last week."

"Well, you didn't know I had a girlfriend either," he said shakily.

"I guess that's true," she started to walk off, "She's more than capable to take care of your drunk ass I guess," she turned around, "He's a real lightweight," she yelled, "he's always throwing up."

When she was inside Geoff let go of Eleanor. She turned to face him, "You're not gay, are you?" she asked.

He looked surprised, "What? Me? No, no."

"Well, she's simply beautiful. I can't believe you wouldn't be into her."

"Oh well, I don't know. She's a bean pole, and she's got nothing going on upstairs," Geoff said. _He's not into tall skinny girls? Who is this guy?_

"Not into the model type?"

"No, they scare me," he said as they both laughed, "Oh thank you for helping me out there. I'm not exactly sure how this whole thing is going to work though."

Eleanor paused and said, "I have a feeling she won't give up easily."

"I know she won't give up easily. I wouldn't want you to have to deal with my problems. Maybe is should get a legitimate girlfriend."

"Tonight? Sir, you've missed the all important hook up window," Eleanor said matter of factly.

"There's a hook up window?" He asked.

"Consider this. When you're at a party, you're first attempt is always going to be your most successful as the night goes on. People will get attached to the first one more easily, and if you pick properly, alcohol and lack of inhibitions will meet in the hook up window. If you wait, or strike out early, then you have people pairing up, and, unless you have Cassanova level charming skills, you aren't going to steal them away. By now they've talked, played a drink game, dance, and possibly even made out together already. It's one a.m. People have already gotten together and gone through the night's events together."

"What do you suggest then? Again, I don't want to make you do this," he said as he laughed, "Also, that was deeply insightful, the idea of the hook up window."

"I know, it's a beautiful thing isn't it. Technically, I got you into this mess, so I'll help you get out of it."

He smiled, "Well thank you. Do you want to keep the charade going and have a dance before the party peaks out?"

"I would be delighted," he grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

_What am I going? _She thought, _Why am I pretending that I'm this guy's girlfriend? I just met him. This is crazy. Well, no reason to complain now. I guess I'm going to have to go with it now. At least it will be fun, and at least he's cute. _

They got on the porch and a huge breeze flew through and tossed their hair into the air, "Oh wow," Geoff said as he closed his jacket.

"I guess the wind's back," Eleanor said, as they entered the party.

* * *

Theodore was walking across campus with a smile on his face. It was hot in Richmond, Indiana as he crossed the quad and got closer to Alison's apartment. He had a white piece of paper in his hand, a piece of paper that held the future, his fate, his life, as he put it. It was sweltering, around ninety-five degrees with a hot breeze. The trees danced with him as he walked, swaying back and forth, slave to the wind. Her apartment was in sight, and he couldn't wait. He opted not to run, no, that would ruin the surprise.

He knocked on the door. She was holding a piece of paper too. They looked at each other, and they both started smiling, "I'm assuming—" Theodore said.

"Yeah," Alison responded. He leaned in a grabbed her, leading into a heavy embrace.

"Let's go out tonight. In celebration," Theodore jumped up and they walked out the door. Theodore walked out the door with Alison following behind quickly. She held onto him, but he was in a frenzy. It was hot still. The breeze had died down, but it was hard to say which was worse, the pure hot stickiness of the day or the hot breeze that would move things at the very least.

"Theodore, Theodore!" She shouted while laughing, "where are we going?" she stopped moving and grabbed a hold of him, which stopped him too. He jerked backwards and almost fell over.

"I don't know!" he stopped. He was breathing heavily as he looked around at his environment. He was in the middle of campus. People were staring at him, confused as to what he was doing, "Carry on!" he yelled at everyone. Alison grabbed a hold of him again and pulled him closer to him. Their chests were touching, and they could feel each other breathe. Theodore still had an elated look on his face. He looked down at her, and her face went from confusion back to elation. Theodore whipped out his car keys and waved them slightly, "Indianapolis is only a short drive away."

Alison smiled, "We could go to the Alley Cat and stay with Tasha," he smiled back at her and they started walking to his apartment.

* * *

"Do you see that?" Geoff and Eleanor had gone inside and started to dance a little bit. It wasn't anything too scandalous; they just met after all. I could see them from across the room. I was still with Mark. He was drunk, and I was about to take him home. Geoff was talking to her quietly; Eleanor would later tell me everything that had transpired. At the time, I thought she had just picked him up when I wasn't looking, "She's been staring daggers at you all night," I couldn't see at the time, but Paige, whom I still have no idea who she is, was staring at the two of them while they danced. They were by far the most coordinated; most of the other party goers were already gone at this point.

Eleanor leaned in and whispered, "It's a little jarring. I can feel her stare burning the back of my neck."

"She's probably…" Geoff paused and looked away. He leaned back in and said, "Trying to set you on fire!" They both laughed and continued dancing. The laughter seemed to physically bother Paige. She cringed at the fact. I left after that with Mark. He was too far gone to take himself home. As I walked out, I took one last look at Eleanor. I haven't seen her that happy in a while.

"She's coming this way, Ellie," Geoff said.

"Should we turn on the sexy?" Eleanor asked. They both laughed.

"I don't think that will be necessary," he whispered, "Alright alright, let's be serious."

Paige approached them, "So, is she like a prude or something?" She said.

Geoff laughed, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you two are here, possibly drunk, dancing all over each other, and yet I haven't seen any physical contact outside to that! So I was wondering if she was a prude," Paige leaned in, "Because, I'm not."

"You want to see us make out?" Eleanor asked as she laughed, "is that some sort of maste—" Eleanor was interrupted as Geoff turned her around and leaned in. Their lips met and at first Eleanor was confused, then surprised, then elated. She felt a warmth flow over her body as he kissed her. They lingered for a while after. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked worried, but she gave a sympathetic looked. He smiled and looked to Paige.

"I wouldn't say she's a prude," he drew her closer, "what do you think, Paige?"

She looked shocked, "I guess not," she said as she gritted her teeth, "I'm going to leave, Marcus!" she yelled to a guy waiting in the corner of the room. He ran over to her, "See you two later," she stormed out with the other man in tow.

"I guess she wasn't too heartbroken after all," Geoff said with a laugh. Eleanor was staring off at the wall, "Ellie?" he said.

"Huh? Yeah," she said with a delayed laugh, "Wait, what?"

"I said I guess she wasn't too heartbroken," he said with cool eyes.

She looked back up at him, _what was that? What did I just feel? It was so… so… real, "_I guess not!" she said with a laugh.

Geoff laughed and looked around, "I guess this party's hit its peak," Eleanor looked around too. There were disheveled drunk people huddled in corners. Bros that have passed their point of no return. Girls stumbling around, makeup smeared about. The smell of cheap beer and mixed drinks hung in the stale air, "Listen, I don't really want to make you walk home alone. Mind if I take you home? Or, we could go to my place or something. I just live down the street…"

Eleanor looked up at him, "I live across campus. It would really only make sense, if you live down the street, that I go with you," She smiled, and he smiled back.

* * *

A short hour later, Theodore and Alison were back in Indianapolis. It was a Friday night; the streets that were usually so calm were alive for a couple of hours. They went and mingled with the people of the street, first of South Street, and then to Broadripple, where they knew the owner of a local bar. He let them in, regardless of their age. The bar was the Alley Cat, it was a little hole in the wall behind a hooka café. There were street performers, drunken revelers, mainstreamers, kiddies, geriatrics, and everyone in between.

When they went into the bar, they met up with their friend Tasha. She lived in Indianapolis, and went to IUPUI, "Tosh!" He yelled. She was sitting alone at the bar, sipping on a glass of wine. She was always odd like that. Five foot nothing, maybe one-hundred pound half Asian girl who was pierce from head to toe and tatted about the same, would always drink wine. He waved his hands around and she looked up. With that, she bolted over and jumped on him.

"Theo! It's been too long," the three of them started to laugh, "So, I've heard we have a reason to celebrate tonight! Do you have the letters with you?"

He looked over to Alison and she got out the two letters and handed them to Tasha. She read them and let out a huge yell, to which everyone else yelled back. Alison and Theodore started to laugh as she ran over to the closest table.

"Would you fine people mind picking up your drinks for just a second?" The couple that was sitting at the table looked at her oddly, "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you, hopefully," she started laughing and they joined it. They lifted their drinks and she stood up onto the table. She yelled over to the bartender and he turned down the lights then flashed one on her, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention!" The bar went silent, and everyone looked at the five foot giant, "My friends over here," she motioned to Theodore and Alison. The light that was on her flashed onto them, "Are getting married!" The bar erupted into loud cheers and screams, "So let's show them the time of their lives!" The bar went into a crazy uproar. She hopped down from the table and ran over to them.

"Tosh!" he hit her and leaned in. People were hugging them and patting them on the back in congratulations, "You know we're not getting married, what the hell was that for?"

She laughed, "I know that, and you know that, and Alison knows that, but the bartender doesn't. You get free drinks all night because of me."

"What? Is that something they do here now?" Theodore said quickly.

"No, but listen!" she turned them around to the crowd.

"I'd like to buy the happy couple their next round!" A man said from the bar.

"The next one is on me and my husband!" A woman called out, to her husband's chagrin.

"Yes, my new friends," A man motioned to Theodore and Alison, "require a drink! They're on my tab for the night!"

Theodore looked floored, but then started to laugh, "You're antics, Tosh. You always know how to get a drink."

She laughed, "Well, it's a happy occasion. Besides, I'm happily married, about three times now!" They all started to laugh.

* * *

"Considering that you're my girlfriend for the night, I should, at the very least, know some things about you," Geoff and Eleanor had left the party into the mild night. It was quiet on the street, and the noise from the party was quickly fading. The dark streets were lit by the occasional street light, like a slow strobe hovering over them, "I don't want to be a bad boyfriend after all."

Eleanor laughed and said, "Well, I'm Eleanor Miller. I wasn't sure if you knew my last name."

"I didn't," he interjected.

"I'm a sophomore and I'm an International studies major."

"What do you want to do with that?"

"I want to be an interpreter. Uh, what else, I'm from Australia originally but relocated when I was young to Los Angeles. I live in an apartment with my sister Brittney, and I used to be a pop star."

"Are you being serious about that?"

She laughed, "Yeah I was in the Chipettes."

He laughed, "I should have assumed as much."

"Because I'm an anthropomorphic chipmunk?"

"No," he said, "It's was your beautiful singing voice," she playfully pushed him and he nudged her back, "Oh, here's my house," he lived in a small house near Greek row. He wasn't lying; it was literally down the street. He unlocked the door and flipped on the light switch. It was a tastefully decorated college house. Beer bottles were strewn about, but that was the only thing out of order.

"Geoff," she turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

He laughed, "I'm fairly sure, yes. Why do you keep saying that?"

"Well, you have a nice house that's clean," he laughed as she continued, "and you turned down Paige, who is, in fact, a ten on the scale of hotness."

"The evidence is piling up," he said with a faux-serious face, "Is there any way I can convince you I'm not gay?" he said as he got closer.

"I don't know; you're pretty deep in without any real evidence on your side," she said as she got closer to him and grabbed his jacket, _I don't know why, but I think I'm flirting subconsciously, _she thought to herself, _He's just so, I don't know. He has that something I like…_

"I do have a character witness," he said as he leaned in.

"Who's that?" their faces were an inch apart.

"You," He leaned in and they kissed. She grabbed onto his jacket on both sides and gripped it firmly; she felt him, and breathed in deeply as she slowly closed her eyes. The air filled her lungs, and she shook slightly as she exhaled her ecstasy. Her body shuttered when her exhale finished and they separated, "Ellie, did you know that they say the best liars are able to lie so well because they convince themselves that the lies they tell are true?"

"How good of a liar are you?" She asked.

"Good enough to make this real."

* * *

An hour later, Theodore, Alison and Tasha were all stumbling out of the bar. It was late, and they needed to get indoors before the police started cracking down on the drunks. It was a high traffic area, and they knew it was only a matter of time. Alison was leaning on Theodore and Tasha was walking to his right.

"Let me read it out loud!" Tasha yelled outside of the bar. She was holding the letters that they had brought to show her, "Mr. Seville, we're proud to tell you that your transfer request has been accepted. We're happy to have you, and we'll see you in the spring. Sincerely, Dr. Vanessa Armstrong, Admission at NYU. I'm assuming that yours says the same thing, Alison?" Alison giggled and nodded, "That is so awesome, Theo. I can't wait to visit you in the hottest city in the world!"

Theodore laughed, "We're both so excited that we got accepted. I'll be sure to have you," Tasha smiled as she grabbed a cigarette.

"Let's get out of here before the cops show up," the breeze was blowing strongly as she tried to light up, "damn wind!" she shook her fists in the air.

"Let us help you," Alison and Theodore leaned over and cupped their hands around her lighter as she lit up. The breeze stopped after she took her first long drag.

"Really wind?" she held both her hands in the air, "You decide to stop after we went through all that trouble?" They all started to laugh, but straightened up as a cop rolled by, "Let's get out of here, Taxi!" Tasha yelled and a taxi drove up. The three climbed in and she said, "Thirty-first and Meridian please."

Alison was resting her head on Theodore, who was sitting in the middle. She leaned up and whispered to him, "I'm so excited to be living in New York next semester with you Teddy."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "I am too, E-, Allie," They drove with the windows down, hanging their heads and limbs out as they went. The breeze didn't return the rest of the night.


End file.
